Beyblade gforce delta
by heero2334
Summary: Tyson and the G-Revolution gang embark on their next great tournament, but this time they're taking their act to the underground of beyblading. Friendships will be tested. Love maybe found. And all the beybattles a blader could handle. T for now.


It was a stormy day. Tyson and the rest of G-Revolution were at Tyson's dojo practicing for the next world championships that year. Tyson was battling Daichi with chief and dizzy recording everything they did in the battle. Ray and the others except Kai were watching on to see who would win. Kai was standing against a wall like he would usually do. Just as Tyson was about to knock Daichi's blade out of the dish, a black beyblade came crashing through the wall opposite of Kai. It caused a scream to come out of Hilary and everyone else to jump out of surprise. The blade had returned to a boy who had brown skin and black hair. The boy was skinny. Next to the boy was a girl. The girl was shorter than the boy. She was skinny, had shoulder length black hair, and had copper colored skin. Behind the girl was another boy. He was taller than the first boy. He was a brownish blonde with blue eyes. Behind the first boy was another girl she was shorter than the whole group. She was skinny and had blonde hair and blue eye.

"Alright who the hell are you and what the hell do you want," shouted Tyson.

the black boy said," I just want to battle that all."

"Who are you," asked Hilary.

"I tell you if you beat me," said the black boy.

"Fine then I'll battle you," said Tyson.

"Good because you're the one that I want to battle with in the first place," said the black boy. With that Tyson and the black boy took their positions at the dish. Tyson had Dragoon ready to launch. The black boy drew out his black beyblade and was ready to go.

"Ok," said Max,"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" And with that the two blades went at it. Tyson was start off on the attack like he would do as always, but the black boy just smirked.

"Hey what's with the smile all of the sudden," asked Tyson.

"I just realized that I was right the first time when I told them that battling you would be a waste of time," said the black boy.

"What was that last comment," shouted Tyson.

"Oh, did I say that out loud," the black boy said, "but compared to me, Tyson, you're nothing, and that's the truth." Then the black beyblade was all over Dragoon in a second. "Your style is too easy to counter. I see your every move before you even make it. If you think the power of Dragoon will save you in this battle then you are sadly mistaken," he said.

"Tyson found out who this kid is," said Kenny, "His name is Jonathan. He is the world champ in the UBB or the underground as some bladers call it. He is also known as the cerebral assassin for how many beyblades that he destroyed."

"You got to be kidding," said Kai," he's the cerebral assassin."

"I'm feared so Kai," said Kenny," and if Tyson doesn't do something, Jonathan will destroy Dragoon." But when Kenny said it, it was too late. Dragoon metal system was in pieces in front of Tyson.

"Like I said before battling you was a waste of my time," said Jonathan," a little kid can put up a better fight than you did Tyson. If you want to get even you know where to find me." And with that Jonathan and the group that he had brought left. Tyson was left on the floor to look at the remains of Dragoon. The rest of G-Revolution stood in shock on what had just happen. Out of nowhere Tyson started to punch the floor over what happen. He could not believe what had just happen. Someone from the underground had just come up and beat him like he was a helpless child. It was a shocking event to say the least. What made it more unreal was the fact it was the champion of the underground. The main question was what did he want.

"This makes no sense. Why would the cerebral assassin come after Tyson," a voice said. Everyone looked in the general direction from where the voice had come. To their surprise, the voice belonged to Hiro.

"Hiro, when did you get back into town," Tyson said. He got up and ran to his brother. He gave Hiro a hug before speaking again.

"You know who that's Jonathan guy was," Tyson asked.

"Yes I do. He is the underground champ, but it makes no sense why he came here. Usually the underground doesn't bother themselves with the BBA. The underground believe that the BBA has extremely weak bladders. He had to have a reason for coming here, and I believe that it is not good," Hiro said.

"You are kidding right. Underground bladers should never even call themselves bladers the way they battle," Ray said.

"What does it matter that guy wiped the floor with Tyson, and would ya'll look at what the guy did to Dragoon. It's a pile a scrap now," Daichi said. He walked over to Dragoon and picked the bit up. "At least he left the bit."

"What good would that do me. The guy just floored me and made Dragoon look like a freshly hatched chic," Tyson said in frustration. Hilary walked up to him and placed a hand Tyson's shoulder.

"Come on Tyson, you been beaten before. It's not like you haven't rebounded from something like this. Remember Ozuma. He was beating you ever way until you found a deeper level of yourself. You can beat this cerebral assassin and put him in his place like you always do," Hilary said.

"This coming from a girl who can't blade at all," a new voice said.

"Alright who are," Kai asked this time. The voice stepped into the dojo where the hole in the wall was. It was the black hair girl from earlier.

"You're the blood-rose of the underground Kari," Hiro said, "what do you want now."

"Oh, I don't want anything really. I just find it funny for a girl who never beyblade before trying to comfort someone who has. I'm also here to say sorry about what happen. Jonathan is usually not in that type of mood where he destroys an opponent's blade. He only does that to people who disrespect their beyblade," Kari said.

"Then why come here and challenge Tyson to a match in the first place. I heard that the underground usually stay clear of the BBA for their own reasons," Max said.

"That's right. Why did you all come," Kenny asked. Kari placed her hand on her hips. She looked like she was debating on telling the reason or not. She gave a sigh then looked at the G-Revolution team.

"To tell the truth, Jonathan was trying to draw Tyson into the underground for a tournament in the underground," she said.

"Tournament…what do you mean tournament. The underground have no tournaments for my understanding," Ray said.

"Your whole understanding of the underground is off. The underground is a place for people, like myself, is be who they are. We know how cruel our way of battling may, but we except the consequences that come with it. We do have a tournament which called the Legend of Legends. That is where we crown the champion. The BBA thinks that Jonathan is the champ. Oh, how wrong they are. He is only second in the underground," Lacey said before she was interrupted.

"What! You're telling me that there is someone stronger that the cerebral assassin," Kenney said. Kari only nodded. She looked at Tyson.

"I hope that you come looking for Jonathan. That was the Legends of Legends tournament will be that more grand," she said as she turned to leave. Tyson watched as she left. He could not believe that Jonathan was second in the underground. It left him wondering how strong was the top of the underground was. The one thing the others could not figure out was why he was smiling as if he was a mad man.

"Guys, I think it's time for us to take your blading underground," he said.


End file.
